Deathbed
by RK13
Summary: He looks at it transfixed by how it captures the moonlight, he focuses on the words engraved in the inside; Zoe, I will love you always and forever. please read and review


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but I do own the plot. I also don't own the title Deathbed it is a song by Relient K. All reviews are appreciated.

Deathbed

Kouji walks through the door of his home to find himself greeted with silence. This is normal for him though, ever since he got promoted he has been getting in late, around 12:30am. He quickly slips off his shoes and hangs his jacket up in the hall closet. As he walks up the stairs he loosens his tie and rubs his weary eyes. He wonders when he will finally receive the photos from the crime scene case he was assigned to today as he slowly opens the door to, Adam, his son's room.

His eyes land on the bed but his son is nowhere in sight, the covers are ruffled and bunched up at the end of the bed. Confused and worried he walks into the room and searches it but still doesn't find him. "Adam," he calls quietly so as not to wake up the rest of his family. He receives no answer and he runs to the bathroom to check if he's there. Adam isn't their either. He goes to his daughter, Lillie's room to see if Adam is with her. When he opens the door he sees an empty bed as well and causes Kouji to panic even more. His thoughts were racing about where his children are and why they aren't in their room. He swiftly leaves the room to check if his children are asleep with his wife, maybe they had a bad dream and decided to stay in their mother's room.

When he reaches the room he opens the door only to discover that no one is in their either. In fact the bed is made up with the nice linens and pillows he purchased with his wife Zoe. He goes to the nightstand where the house phone is and is about to dial 911 when he sees a letter with his name on it written in Zoe's handwriting, resting against the phone. He reaches for it wondering why she wrote him a letter. He remembers she wanted to visit her mother and she and the kids were going to stay there for the weekend but he thought she wasn't going to go for another couple of weeks. Even so she would have just called him and let him know, she wouldn't write a letter. He hurriedly rips open the envelope and pulls out the letter. He deposits the envelope on the bed. With insecure hands he unfolds the letter and begins to read.

The letter reads: _Kouji, I know you are baffled as to why I am writing you this letter. You are wondering where the children and I are but this is something I had to carry out. It hurts me to do this but I have decided to leave you and I am taking the children with me. You are just not the same man you used to be. You're never around, you're always at work. For the past couple of years your entire focus has been on your job. You missed so many recitals, soccer games, and other school events; the children hardly ever saw you. I know you were only doing this so we could be well off and have enough money for everything I or the children ever needed but you were missing one crucial thing; we needed you. You were so wrapped up in the money that you let it consume you so that when we finally had a good substantial amount of money you still didn't stop. You kept on working coming home later and later until eventually I couldn't stand sleeping in our bed alone wishing you were here with me. I got tired of explaining to the kids why your never around it broke my heart to see their hurt faces at every missed birthday, game, dinner; wondering where their father was at. They looked up to you so much but you have let them down countless times and enough is enough. I will always care for you Kouji but I can no longer stay in a marriage where money is put over your family. Yes you have always treated us well and gave us nice gifts but it isn't enough. All we've ever wanted was you. I wish we could go back to the old days when you used to take us to the park and have a picnic. Or when you used to play games with the kids, and have our family movie nights but we can't live in the past. I have already spoke to a lawyer and have started writing up divorce papers. I wish to receive nothing from the house so don't worry you will get to keep your precious gifts and money all for yourself. After all it is what caused the downfall of our family and I want no part of it. I left my wedding ring in the envelope you may do with it what you wish. Goodbye Kouji I hope you will be happy with your life. Sincerely Zoe_

When Kouji finished reading the letter he did something he hadn't done in years, he cried. He would never be able to hold his children or kiss his sweet Zoe again. He had the perfect life and he ruined it all because he was too damn selfish and greedy and thought he needed money to keep him and his family happy. He slowly reached for the envelope and emptied it out in his hand. Zoe's ring fell into his hand, it is so cold. He looks at it transfixed by how it captures the moonlight, he focuses on the words engraved in the inside; _Zoe, I will love you always and forever_. He silently weeps for his failed marriage and his broken family. He wishes he could trade all his money and possessions for one more chance with Zoe and to become a father to his children again but he knows he can't.

He slowly gets up from the bed and makes his way to Lillie's room. Lying on the floor at the foot of her bed is one of her stuffed animals. He picks it up and holds it wishing with all his might that it was Lillie. After a couple of moments he goes to Adam's room. On top of the dresser Kouji sees one of the first toy trucks he gave Adam. He brings it to his chest along with the stuffed animal and the ring and walks out of the room down the stairs.

He hugs them tight as he ungainly walks down the stairs. When he reaches the bottom he sits on the last step and leans against the wall. He starts to think and his children and how he really has missed so much. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he held them or just played with them. He could feel the tears streaking down his face but made no notion of wiping them away. All he could think about is how he ruined his life.

After a couple of hours of sitting there he gets up and goes to the refrigerator. He grabs a beer in hopes to drink his sorrow away. Eventually one beer became two and then three until finally he finished two six packs. Once he finished he got up and went to retrieve his car keys he decided to go see Zoe and plead with her to take him back. He was so determined he left with no shoes or jacket.

While he was driving he kept swerving into the other lanes. He knew he shouldn't be driving but his mind was set on getting his family back together. As he was driving it was taking him longer than expected to reach Zoe so he decided to call her. As he was waiting for her to answer his phone slipped and he bent down to retrieve it. When he finally got it and looked up he saw that he was going to hit a tree on the side of the road. He tried to turn the wheel but he was so drunk his reaction was too slow, it only caused him to lose control of the car even more and out of shock he pushed his foot down on the gas instead of the break.

When his car hit the tree Kouji jerked forward and broke through the windshield because he wasn't wearing a seatbelt. He was barely conscience but he heard the sound of Zoe's voice as she finally answered the phone. His arm hurt too much to move the phone to his ear so he put the phone on speaker. "Zoe," he said hoarsely spiting up blood.

"Kouji, I can barely hear you you're going to have to speak louder," Zoe replied. She didn't know why she was even talking to him because there was no way she planned to ever take him back. She decided that she would tell him just that once he answered her.

Kouji knew he was close to dying he could feel his life slipping away. He gained all his strength and in a rough voice said, "I'm so sorry," and shut the phone. And with that Kouji took his last breath and died their cold and alone; not all the money in the world could save him and he was ok with that.


End file.
